Die For Me
by Hanyuo eLaLA
Summary: Hinata has finally won over Naruto's heart. What will happen when her father forces her into an arranged marriage with none other than Naruto's best friend Sasuke Uchiha? Chaos of course.Despite title NOT an emo or very dark story
1. The Command

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto but it is a really great show/manga

**Die For Me**

Chapter One- The command

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga did not want to believe that her father had forced her into an arranged marriage.

But he had.

That night. Hiashi Hyuuga had informed his daughter she would be married. He had made it crystal clear that she would have no voice in the matter.

"I refuse to believe that I have to marry my boyfriend's best friend!" Hinata cried that night to no body in particular.

She never yelled but hey _this_ was the exception above all exceptions.

Her father told her she was to marry the village's most sought after bachelor

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Yet she knew she could never disobey her father's wishes and sobbed as she called Naruto, her current boyfriend and first love to break the news to him.

Why did she not tell him in person? That was an easy one.

She was **_weak._**

She could not bear to hear his reply to the horrible news so she had decided to call him.

This way he would not see the shame plastered all over her face.

She picked up her lavender cell phone and dialed the numbers that were almost too familiar to her.

-Ring Ring-

Hello? Was the reply from the other line

Crap.

This was NOT the time for her to lose the courage she had built up all night

Hello? Is Anybody there? Chouji! if this is you this is NOT the number for the pizza place so stop calling!

"Um…Naruto..?" Hinata managed to squeak out

"Oh Hinata it's you, sorry about that, whats up?

This was it. The moment of truth, the moment she thought she would regret for the rest of her days

Too bad she didn't know this would be nothing compared to what regrets were soon to come..

End of Chapter One

* * *

**Hii sorry it's so short but i figured i could update a lot faster if the chapters were cut down. There will be much more character description and action in the chapters yet to come! Review Please **


	2. I'm Marrying Your Best Friend

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto but it is a really great show/manga

**I am not sure if I should reveal the pairing for this story so comment and tell me if you want to know. If a few people want to know I'll add the pairing to the summary or somwhere near the disclaimer Ooo and before i forget descriptions will prob be coming up in the next chap along with ages. **

* * *

Die For Me

Chapter Two- I'm Marrying your best friend.

* * *

"Hinatttaa what did you want to talk about my ramen is getting colldd" whined Naruto

Even when Hinata felt like jumping off a roof Naruto never failed to make her smile.

But of course she then remembered the reason for her phone call

"Naruto I'm getting married" Hinata sobbed out

The forever naïve Naruto only laughed and said "Hinata your sense of humor is weird but still pretty funny, so what did you really need to tell me?

Hinata couldn't take it anymore and began to cry.

Suddenly Naruto realized this wasn't a practical joke.

It was more like his worst nightmare.

"WHY HINATA?!!?" Naruto cried his rage clearly evident

" I THOUGHT YOU SERIOUSLY LOVED ME! I FINALLY UNDERSTOOD YOUR FEELINGS TO ONLY HAVE YOU DO _THIS_?"

Hinata was now hysterical but she managed to get out the words "arranged" and something that sounded at least close to "marriage"

Hearing this Naruto calmed down a tiny but was no where near content.

"Who made you do this Hinata?'

"M-mmy faaa-ther" Hinata managed to say, she was calming down an ounce now

Naruto now knew this was bad.

Hinata had not stuttered for the past three years.

Naruto took a deep breath and tried to get calm for Hinata's sake, his less than perfect reaction had really seemed to shake her up.

All his efforts would go down the drain though after his next question

"Who did your old man pick for you?" Naruto asked, figuring it would be some stupid nerdy rich boy

Hinata had now stopped crying and realized just how much she did not want to tell Naruto this next detail.

"It doesn't matter" she said trying to sound nonchalant

"Of course it does Hinata! Just tell me.

It can't be that bad I mean at least it's not Sasuke teme, ;that stupid stuck up wannabe!"

Naruto laughed at even the thought of _his _Hinata ever being with that idiot.

Hearing this Hinata immediately began crying again.

"Hey Hinata what is it?!! Was it something I said??" Naruto thought back to his last comment and the only part that could have possibly troubled her was one thing.

_**Sasuke.**_

" Hey It isn't Sasuke right Hinata?"

"…….." Hinata started crying harder

"HINATA TELL ME IT ISN'T HIM , JUST TELL ME YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MARRY MY BEST IDIOT FRIEND!"

So much for keeping his cool and staying calm.

"Hinata you have to stop this! SAY NO AND TELL YOUR FATHER TO GO TO HELL" Naruto roared

Hinata had never seen Naruto like this…so angry.. so out of his usual bright cheery personality.

" I cc-annt, faa-thherr would kill me-e and you" Hinata managed to stutter out

He had had enough.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, this was the worst of all possible situations and he had no idea how to handle it.

So he did the first thing that came to mind.

He said the words that Hinata had dreaded since the first second she found out she was getting married.

"Hinata _it's over_ I never want to see you again"

* * *

**Woot chapter two is done! I promise this story is going to get better and more heated just have to wait, patience is a virtue! lol **


	3. Sasuke's Thoughts

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto but it is a really great show/manga

Die For Me

Chapter Three- Sasuke's reaction

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what to think anymore.

" Hinata has really become beautiful and she's really kind and sweet but can she ever love me?" thought Sasuke

"Unlike those stupid girls who chase me around because of my looks and the fact that I wont give them the time of day Hinata has actually shown little to no interest in me romantically"

The truth was Sasuke had really begun to like Hinata since they were 15 which was two years ago, but he didn't want to get in the way of her love for Naruto.

"Naruto that dobe is definitely going to be furious"

Although this amused Sasuke a tiny bit it also made him feel bad because he knew that Naruto would truly be hurt.

"I wonder what Hinata thinks of all this? I hope she accepts because she really seems like the perfect girl for me."

"I am sure she would be the one I would want to rebuild the Uchiha clan with"

Sasuke blushed at the mere thought of doing _that _with Hinata.

"Ugh maybe I shouldn't have hung out with Naruto and that Jiraiya Sennin I'm becoming as perverted as they are"

Sasuke sighed

He suddenly figrured he needed to talk this all over with Hinata.

It wouldn't be the most comfortable conversation the two had shared but it was necessary in order to make plans for the wedding

He wondered if Naruto would even consider being his best man

" I think if I give him time he will come around but I better steer clear of him for a while incase he found out already"

Sasuke didn't know what a good idea that was

At that very moment Naruto was drowning his sorrow in countless bowls of ramen and training which only resulted in the poor guy getting a stomach ache.

(Back to Sasuke)

He picked out a black t-shirt and some cargo shorts along with his Konoha head band (he had it customized in black because he is just that cool) slipped on his ninja shoes and was on his way to meet his future wife to be.

While in the street he passed by a certain store purchased an item and was once again on his way.

He passed by the playground and did a double take.

There was Hinata alone on the swings

He tensed up.

**'Inner Sasuke"**

**OOhh is the great Uchiha _nervous_ by chance?**

**_ok just so you know this story will have an inner Sasuke conscience thing because I find them amusing lol _**

Huh what the hell are you?" Sasuke basically asked himself

**Your conscience of course, you wouldn't know though because your too _stubborn _to listen to _me_ most of the time, but hey you totally _need_ me now**

" I don't need anyone" Sasuke thought coldly

No? Not even our sweet little Hinata Chan?

"No and don't call her that idiot"

**Hah! you just called your _own_ self an idiot and you think Naruto is the weird one? Well anyway looks like she's spotted us so talk to ya later Sasuke _kun_**

Sasuke was just wondering how his inner self could be so irritating when he noticed Hinata coming over to speak with him

"Sasuke kun we need to talk"

* * *

**Yayy chapter three is finished! Anyways if you have any questions about anything im totally open to answering them so ask away . Thank you sooo much to all the people who reviewed thus far it really means so much to me and I will prob do a little section where I thank you all indivually in good time so look for that one soon . **


	4. Take It

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto but it is a really great show/manga

Die For Me

Chapter Four- Take It

* * *

"Uchiha san we need to talk" whispered Hinata somewhat shyly.

Even though she had gotten over her overly shy tendencies she still felt weird around Sasuke because he was always so cold and seemed to glare at everyone.

Who was she kidding?

He scared/ creeped the hec out of her.

But he didn't really need to know that did he?

"Hah! I'll act totally calm and collected then he will never have the chance to recognize my fear" Hinata proudly thought to herself.

Too bad the fact that she was shaking gave Sasuke a _tiny_ little hint.

"Hn" said Sasuke, not bothering to inform her that she looked like a scared child

"**Hn? Is that all you can manage in this situation dumbass? Where did all of your great Uchiha superior intellect go? Psh Pathetic" **taunted Sasuke's inner self

" Can you just shut up for a second already!" Sasuke said to his most annoying "inner" self

Too bad he said it out loud.

"Um Uchiha san I didn't say anything but I'm sorry if I have offended you" said Hinata in a low and confused voice

"**AHAHAHAH, DUMB TO THE ASS!!" **Sasuke's inner self was really starting to enjoy this situation…

Too bad Sasuke didn't feel the same.

"No Hinata I didn't meantthat towards you, continue with what you were saying"

Said Sasuke slightly embarrassed, but of course he didn't plan to apologize for his outburst because that just was not the Uchiha thing to do.

"I really hope he isn't bipolar" Hinata thought

(Anyways)

Hinata summed up all of her courage and began to speak

" I am sure you have been informed of the future agreement that concerns the both of us" Hinata said clearly avoiding the term marriage

"Hn" was Sasuke's only reply indicating that she should keep going

"Well I uh just wanted to say that I have agreed to it for the purpose of honoring my family's wishes and uh hope that you will see it this way too"

Ok so maybe she didn't plan the perfect words to say but at least it was a start?

"What about Naruto" Sasuke said in his usual cold tone

Was it just her or did he sound a little more bitter than usual with that statement? " Nah it's just my imagination I need to stop flattering myself" thought Hinata

" We uh have cut ties with each other.." Hinata said sadly and a little uncomfortably

"I see"

And then Sasuke did something he felt but would not admit was incredibly stupid

" Just so you know this will be merely a political marriage and does not mean we need to have any emotional ties. As you clearly see I am not one for emotions, you will have your place as I mine"

Sasuke blurted out calmly (and yes you can blurt things out calmly if your Sasuke)

Hinata was a little shocked about how blunt he was being and only managed to nod her head quickly

"Wait did I feel sad about what he just said? Wow I really need to stop imagining things" Hinata thought

"Did she just look upset?" Sasuke thought almost hopefully fpr that would mean she cared

"Wow Uchiha your fan club has really made that ego of yours sky rocket, of course she doesn't care about you" Sasuke thought to himself

" **Yes well I see you handled that situation realll splendidly idiot" **chimed in his inner self

" I'll walk you home" Sasuke thought even surprised himself to hear the words come out of his mouth

It had gotten dark by then so it was just his duty as a man to see she safely got home right?

RIGHT?!!

"**Whatever you say…" **inner self chuckled

Before Sasuke could get into yet another fight with his own self Hinata agreed with a light blush on her cheeks

They started walking.

"She kind of looks cute when she blushes…." Sasuke thought

"WAIITTT no! I do not find _anything_ cute, I am totally coming down with something, maybe the flu…yea that's it the flu"

Sasuke would have been satisfied with this method of denial had his inner self not chimed in

" **You haven't been sick for over 15 years fool"**

" I don't remember asking for your input you piece of crap!"

" **You never do…but maybe if you did your bed wouldn't be empty every night" **then his inner self chuckled and faded away for the day (hah that rhymed! lol sorry..)

Sasuke almost blushed at this

_Almost._

" Uchiha san is so quiet and seems so lost in his own thoughts" thought Hinata

" I wonder if I am doing the right thing for myself?"

At the thought of this she looked over at Sasuke and saw him brooding he seemed to be a little confused

" He looks so adorable when he's frustrated" thought Hinata

"Waiit!! I did NOT just think that…why did I think that?

Sasuke is anything but adorable!! That's like saying Satan is sweet!

The two just do not go together.

So then why did I think it? Oh well I guess I'll just label it as temporary insanity…"

Thought Hinata unaware that she was almost smiling at the thought of the "adorable" Uchiha.

* * *

Beofore both of them knew it they had arrived at the Hyuuga compound and had to stop the conflicts each were having with their own selves.

" Good night Uchiha San" Hinata said shyly

"Sasuke" Sasuke mumbled

" What?" Hinata asked

"Call me Sasuke" he grumbled out once again

" Oh uh alright Sasuke san" Hinata managed to get out of her mouth.

Damnit. She was blushing.

Again.

Why couldn't she stop blushing around him?

Hinata thought, when suddenly he stuck out a lusciously dark navy velvet box

"What is this?" she squeeked out

" Take it" he once again mumbled under his breath

" What did you say Uchih.. I mean Sasuke san"

Was this woman deaf?!

" TAKE IT" Sasuke said a little louder than his usual tone

(ok that's not very loud anyway so he wasn't yelling but was just too loud for his own quiet tastes)

Hinata a bit scared did as she was told and opened the beautiful box only to reveal…

End Chapter Four 

* * *

**Hm this chapter was a lot longer than my others. Anyways I hope your enjoying it. Also I have some questions **

**a) Should Hinata get an "inner" self?**

**b) Should Sasuke's inner self talk less?**

**Please cast your vote/opinion and i will be more than happy to consider it and any other suggestions you might want to bring up**

**Oh and also before i forget I will be updating only on weekends and breaks because it's just too hard to do it during school time**

**Thanks so much for reading! Byee **


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry this isn't a chapter I was just wondering if anyone wanted me to put in descriptions of the characters into my next chapter? I'm asking because I altered Sasuke and Hinatas appearance and style a bit nothing major though. So just tell me if you want this to be a more detailed story in general or not k?**

**Thanks so much**

**Next chapter will probably be out during the weekend.**


	6. The Ring

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto but it is a really great show/manga

Die For Me

Chapter Five- The Ring and a Promise

* * *

Hinata a bit scared did as she was told and opened the beautiful box only to reveal…

* * *

She was speechless.

Was that even the right word for it?

How could this cold hearted container even have the sense to get her a ring let alone such a _beautiful _one?!

Hinata could not understand.

Yup she was stumped and began to become suspicious as to whether the person in front of her was indeed the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.

"A thank you wouldn't be too much for your "fragile" self to handle now would it?" asked Sasuke after seeing her reaction of utter surprise

Was she really that surprised that he would do something remotely nice for anyone? Did she think he really was a _monster?_

"**Can you blame her for not understanding? You are one piece of cooold crap and have not even hinted at caring for anyone in years. So what may I ask do you expect?" **

"Hey I thought you were gone for the day so be quiet and let me hear her reaction"

"**Psh fine but try to be a little nicer_ Sasukekins_ or she will go running back to the dobe before you can say I do"**

"Shut up I AM trying here!"

" I'm sorry Sasuke I am just so….so…..shocked. This is too beautiful for me to have"

She wasn't lying.

The ring Sasuke had given her was fit for a true princess In any mystical fairy tale.

The band that held the ring together was a good thick white gold. The diamond was as pure as snow and as clean cut as could be. It sat in the middle of petals which were formed from crystal clear sapphire. This made the diamond appear as the center of a jeweled flower. On each side of this stunning flower lay two small white pearls which were tightly fixated to the band.

"It's yours Hinata so just take it"

"But I can't"

"Why not? Of course you can ,so just shut up and take it" Said Sasuke annoyed

Hinata began to feel like he thought she was a child. This annoyed her and she figured if he wanted to treat her like a child who he could just force his own thoughts on she would treat him the same way too!"

"_Damn right_!" said Hinata's inner self

"Huh who are you?" Hinata asked

"**_Well I am your inner self. Your guide! Your light in the darkness! Your savior! The queen of all that rules your sweet heart! Oh heh excuse me I am getting carried away here… yea well I am you subconscious or inner self. Either way I am you_**"

"Who knew my inner self was such a psyco?" thought Hinata

"**Hey I heard that!**'

"Oops sorry"

Now back to the situation at hand

"I- Can- Not- Take- It- Ok? Sasuke _san_" said Hinata as if he was a child or slow

Sasuke would not stoop to such baby antics like copycatting right?

Yea ok _so_ wrong.

"Yes- You- Can- Hinata _hime_" said Sasuke almost laughing at how pissed she looked

Who knew the little shy Hyugga had so much fire in her? Sasuke was amused and actually found himself wanting to know more about what she was really like.

"Ok her anger was amusing at first but now I am getting kind of creeped out, better saved myself before she gentle fists my ass" thought Sasuke

"**Finally he grows a brain!**" sneered Sasuke's inner self

"Look Hinata I just wanted to give you something to show and "seal" our agreement, what will people think if you say you are engaged but your finger is bare? I don't want to look like a jerk or whatever so just take it"

"**Bullshit you bought it for her because it reminded you of her! Aww Sasuke is so cute! But I have go to hand it to you, good cover up"**

"Just zip it already" thought Sasuke

" Um…" said Hinata

"**_It's pretty you know you love it he has a good "reason" so just take it, plus you know hes drop dead gorgeous"_**

Hinata chose to ignore that last statement and went on

"Alright Sasuke san I will take it and thank you very much for it, I am very grateful"

at this Hinata did a little bow and Sasuke just Hnd.

"Ok well I'll pick you up here tomorrow, bye" Said Sasuke as if it wasn't anything new

"Huh..where are going?" Hinata asked curious

"You'll see" smirked Sasuke

* * *

**IT IS NOW TIME TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED THUS FAR!!!! so ATTENTION ATTENTION HEAR YE HEAR YE: i will be doing this every 5 chapters so review if you want your lovely name mentioned! **

* * *

**NocturneD- Thank you so much for reviewing! You were the first one to reivew this story and it means a lot to me. Keep waving that Sasu/Hina flag! **

**animestargirl81- Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and your enthuisiasm **

**brokenAngel89- I am glad that you found it interesting thus far and hope you will conitnue reading! Thanks for reviewing **

Milk Marshmallow-Thank you so much for reviewing so many chapters! You totally inspire me to keep going because of all your energy and encouragment! Once again Thank you so much

tartar12345- I love your support of Hinata and of course she will find someone better for her soon! wink Thanks for your reviews and input, it was really important to me

rcr- I am glad you were curious enough about the story to ask questions and such, I hope that in the end everything will be answered. Thank you so much!!!!

**suena- Your encouragment is awesome and I hope you keep reading on! Thank you for taking your time on reviewing **

**Hinata6- I love reading about your thoughts on whats going on and dont worry about asking lots of questions, they are all welcome . Thanks for all your interest!**

**RaeRikkuStrong- Thank you for calling the story good so far becuase it means a lot to me. I'm glad you took the time to read and thanks for the review! **

sasukeuchihalover- I will be updating as much as I can because it's reviews like yours that make me want to update as fast as possible! Thank you sooo much

**Befread- Thank you for answering the little questions I ask at the end of the story because it really helps me out, you're awesome. Thank you for reviewing also and taking your time to do it **

**darkfarie-angel- Once again thank u soo much for answering my questions and helping me decide the directions that the story will be going in. And i do believe Sasuke's inner self will stay apart of the story. Thanks for your review **

**extraordinary.rocker- Thanks and i have decided to add a sort of inner self for Hinata because of your "vote" lol. I' m really glad you helped me with your advice. Thanks you so much for your review! **

I like angst- I didnt get to the descriptions in this story but thank you for helping me decide on that! once again another awesome reviewer Thanks a lot for your input, help, and review

leafninja345435- Thank you for helping me out and appreciating Sasuke's "inner self" because he really is one of my favorite parts of the story. Thank you so much for your review!

Ahh finally done. Yes i thanked everyone for their review at the end becuase each one truly meant a lot to me! So forgive me for repeating myself. Please keep reviwing and encouraging me. I love it. lol

* * *

One more note sorry i didn't know where to fit in descriptions in this chapter but they will definetley be present in the next one so hold on! 


	7. Naruto sees

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto but it is a really great show/manga

Die For Me

Chapter Six- Naruto Sees

* * *

Before we begin I would like to give some details about Hinata and Sasuke like age and stuff just to make it all as clear as possible (Review Pls)

**Hinata Hyuuga**

_Age- 17_

_Eyes- Pale Pale Lavender_

_Hair- Passed her waist dark midnight blue/ indigoish_

_Height- 5'7 ish_

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_Age- 17_

_Eyes- Charcoal Black_

_Hair- Normal Sasuke style/ black_

_Height- 6 ft he's still growing_

_These are just the details I will be incorporating, their clothes ill describe only in the story though_

* * *

**Back to the story..**

* * *

The next morning Hinata woke up due to intense banging on her bedroom door

"Hinataaa wake up!!!" yelled her little sister Hanabi

"Whaaat is it Hanabi, is something wrong?" Hinata mumbled out almost incoherently.

"Sasuke Uchiha is at the door waiting for you Nee san and he said for you to come down already. He looks pissed"

"What?!!?" Hinata worriedly said as she jumped out of her bed.

Don't get her wrong she didn't care about him being annoyed because, hell she was starting to suspect that that was just how Sasuke's face **_was,_** but HE was ALREADY here and she was still in her floral pajamas!

Ok so maybe Hinata wasn't much of a morning person….

While she started jumping into a violet skirt with small slits at the sides for fighting purposes, and black leggings that went down to her knees underneath. She took a look at the clock.

7:00 AM

"You must be kidding me" Hinata was about to jump right back into the coziness of her bed, and forget the Uchiha existed but she didn't feel like facing his stony wrath if she made him wait longer.

"Ok so it's decided, I'll go down but he is going to get a piece of my mind when I do get down there!"

She was so proud of the confidence she now had..years ago she wouldn't have even thought of standing up to anyone but now she changed…**_he _**helped her change…

"I can't think about Naruto for now, it will just upset me"

With that Hinata pulled on a form fitting black t shirt along with two lavender wrist bands, her ninja sandals, stuck a brush through her hair, and was on her way downstairs.

"Took you long enough" Sasuke mockingly exclaimed

Hinata just put on a sweet smile not wanting to cause a scene in her home

" I'll be back later Hanabi tell father and Neji bye for me" and with that she was out the door

As soon as the Hyuuga estate was out of sight Hinata stopped and started glaring at Sasuke

"Hm?" was all that Sasuke said. Oh he knew she was pissed, but that's why he did it, so there was nothing to be scared of right?

"**Sure" **said Sasuke's inner self whom was eagerly anticipating what the girl was going to do next

"Sasuke _kun_ do you happen to have a watch with you?" Hinata asked sweetly

"Hn"

"What does that watch say?"

"7:10"

"AM or PM Sasuke"

"AM"

"Oh really?"

"Hn"

"You don't say?"

moment of silence"

Sasuke was waiting for her to start yelling an annoying loud mouthed reply like Sakura would but it never came.

Instead…

Before he knew it he felt a slightly pressured jab in his left arm

"Shit"

"**She jabbed your tenketsu, AHA loser you won't have free movement of your left arm for hours now!! YOU call yourself such a great ninja? Ha look down idiot" **said the hysterical inner self of Sasuke

"Damn is that asshole seriously a part of me?"

"**Look down Sasukekins" **

Finally Sasuke decided to look down at the floor

"What the hell?"

On the floor lay his perfectly good conditioned watch in pieces never to be used again

"How the hell did she manage to do that?"

"Oh my Sasuke you seemed to have broke your watch? You can be SO clumsy sometimes but lets keep going to wherever is it you wanted to take me ne?"

"Sasuke was speechless"

So Hinata Hyuuga was evil eh? Good to know for the future.

Ok so maybe he shouldn't have woken her up but wow.

who was he kidding? He was intrigued.

He managed out a frustrated "Hn" and proceeded to walk down the dirt path. Too bad he didn't notice the laughter she was desperately trying to suppress.

But he did note to himself…NEVER wake up Hinata Hyuuga unless life or death situation is at hand.

"Crap my arm still won't move either" she didn't hurt him, too kind for that, but she did temporarily paralyze him.

"**eheheheheheheeheh" **

They kept walking in silence till they reached the part of the village with all of the markets.

"Wait here" said Sasuke as he went into a store that seemed to be selling weapons

"Ok" Hinata said

Sasuke walked into the store and nodded to the owner

"Here to pick up you order Uchiha san?"

"Yea"

" The owner handed him a larger covered basket"

"Huh what is this?"

"It's your order I uh just ran out of boxes and had to put it in there…" the owner said nervously

Sasuke took note of this but decided to ignore it and pay the man

"Oh its on the house today no need" the owner chuckled

"What the hell was with this guy today?" Sasuke wondered

"Uh thanks I guess" he said and walked out

"What did you get?" Hinata asked

"Reload of Kunais and Shrukien" (forgive my spelling)

"Why is it in a picnic basket exactly?"

"Owner said no more boxes available"

At this Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other

This was just too weird

"I think I should take a look just in case though.." said Sasuke a little worried about the contents of the fruity looking basket

"Good idea" Hinata said also eyeing the supposed Kunais and shrukien wearily

Sasuke lifted the cover only to reveal…

"What the hell!?!?" Sasuke said his voice raised

"Um it's a picnic basket…with uh food"

" Oh really aren't you a genius Hinata? WHY DID HE GIVE ME THIS?!!"

"Calm down Sasuke people are starting to stare" after Hinata said this her stomach grumbled though and she blushed

Oh yea she forgot to have breakfast In her rush to get ready…"great just great"

Sasuke smirked " Ok I'll go fix the problem with the basket and then we can go eat"

He turned around to go back inside

"CLOSED?!?! How did he manage to close in 5 minutes?!

Sasuke sighed and eyed that basket and Hinata

"**just ask her" said Sasuke's inner self**

"I am NOT going to ask Hinata on a freeking picnic I'm a MAN for gods sake!"

"**you going to let her starve, and all the food in that basket rot and stink up, fartface?"**

"FINE but I'm not doing it because you said so or she's hungry I am doing it because I FEEL like it and I AM HUNGRY" said Sasuke to his inner self

"**Whatever"**

**_(Scence change)_**

**_(Inside of the weapons store behind the curtain the owner was giving a hyper Hanabi a high five for operation picnic being a success)_**

**Back to Sasuke and Hinata**

Hinata's stomach grumbled again

"Uh do you want to go and eat this somewhere or whatever" Sasuke said smoothly but a little too quickly for his own liking

Hinata thought about it

" **You're hungry I'm sure he's hungry just do it" said Hinata's "inner self"**

" But what if it's strange, Sasuke can be so scary.."

"**Do you really want to stay hungry and hear your stomach the whole day? Not to mention he gets to hear it's "lovely" melody as well"**

Damn her inner self for being so rational!

At this Hinata blushed and meekly said to Sasuke "Hai"

Right after she said this she noticed someone else's presence…

It was Naruto…

And boy he didn't look happy either…

End Chapter

* * *

**Yay another chapter finished!! Sorry for taking so long, and not updating last weekend, I dont know how I will be able to update for the next few weeks because I'll be gone on the weekends but I will try my best!! Review Please it makes me SO happy to see all of your great reviews **


	8. I Still Love You

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto but it is a really great show/manga

Die For Me

Chapter Seven- I still love you

* * *

It was Naruto… 

And boy he didn't look happy either…

Sasuke saw how troubled Naruto looked and mentally scoffed

" He is such a big baby when it comes to _**me**_getting what_** he**_ wants, it isn't even like he loves Hinata or anything, he is just like me, someone who finds her tolerable, but not altogether desirable, I bet he is just going to scream and hit me or something, so childish.

" **Are you sure he only just **_**tolerates **_**her Sasukekins? Or is it that, that is what you would prefer it to be? Since when did Naruto do anything half hearted? I will never know why we chose that hyperactive idiot as our best friend, but you know him better than that"**

For once Sasuke's inner self had said something bordering the lines of serious and Sasuke couldn't stand it.

Why couldn't he stand it?

It was all too true.

The punch that Sasuke had waited for never came. The screams that Sasuke had waited to fill the streets of Konoha never erupted. All that Sasuke was left to stare at was a pair of cold and hurt eyes, eyes that he never would have thought could belong to Naruto.

Naruto wasn't mad

Naruto was hurt.

Two completely different things.

Since when had Sasuke ever felt this bad about himself?

Excluding Itachi situations, never.

Sasuke never cared for the feelings of other people after the massacre of his family, why should he? Who had helped him in the past? Swooning fan girls and sympathetic glances from his elders did nothing for him. He was alone and never learned how to properly express his more human feelings or even process them.

This situation was no different.

How could he show Naruto how sorry he was and that he didn't mean things to turn out like this? Did he love Hinata? No. Of course not. But she was to be his, as of contract and he had to rebuild his clan by means of someone with desirable genes.

In short Sasuke felt sorry but did the only thing he was really very good at.

He hid his apologies and blocked out his more human thoughts.

He was just about to let out a "What do you want dobe" when he saw Naruto walk past him with only a whisper to Hinata and then he was out of site in a flash.

" I'm sorry, stay happy" was all Naruto had said to Hinata

* * *

Hinata's POV 

"Why did Naruto kun have to see me and Sasuke together? It would happen eventually but why? Why does all of this have to happen at all? I don't love Sasuke I love Naruto kun!" Hinata mentally screamed, while warm tears started to roll down her porcelain cheeks.

All she could painfully think about was his parting words to her "I'm sorry, stay happy" before she fainted from grief, lack of food, in addition to all the training she had been doing lately to make her stronger. Everything had finally caught up to her and she could no longer keep up her façade of no fear any longer.

In some respects Hinata was just like Sasuke. She showed her true feelings rarely. The difference? She put on a smile to please everyone while Sasuke put on a frown.

Sasuke knew now that he had no idea how much pain she was really in, and could for once, not scoff at the tears of a female.

Catching her in his strong arms before she fell to the ground he decided to take her fragile body to his home for rest and food.

"I am only doing this so her body stays healthy for childbearing" Sasuke thought with only a hint of a tiny blush

" **Why is it that you get stupider by the second?!? How am I supposed to work with a douche bag like you!! Always in denial of your feelings. DAMNIT SASUKEKINS! You like her! What is the big deal here? If you spent as much time thinking about how to kill Itachi as you do trying to be a coldhearted jerk you would have killed him 5 times over already! Just admit you are in trouble with this one. You like her. She loves your best friend. You care for your best friend like a brother. In short? You are screwed."**

Sasuke was too bothered a.k.a in Sasuke land, upset, to think over what his conscience kept telling him and just focused on the sleeping angel in his arms, while he walked to his home noticing only her and the dark rain clouds.

He didn't even observe the raindrops that started to nip at his face as if trying to comfort him, the one who did not _know _how to accept comfort.

* * *

Naruto's POV 

"I can't believe she was really with him, this all feels like such a dream" Naruto thought as he silently walked through the empty streets of Konoha contemplating all the events of the last few days

He had seen that ring on her finger, that beautiful ring which he would not be able to say he had given her.

She was with _him _now. Him who had no expression on his face, not even one little sense of apology for what he had done.

Naruto knew that logically Sasuke never showed much feeling but his logical mind was slowly slipping away from him at the moment.

As Naruto kept walking and contemplating what his best friend had done to him and how much he felt he could not live without Hinata his hurt began to mix in with something else.

Anger and sadness were his to reign.

Two of the few people he had ever really felt understood and loved by had gotten together. Knowing fully well of how much it would crush him. Now, Hinata was forced by her father and had her duty, he hated that but found it very difficult to become very angry with her when he remembered her watering eyes at their last encounter. But Sasuke! How dare he!

Who let him?!

As Naruto was thinking all of this his walk soon became a full fledged run with no sense of direction as to where he was going.

The rain began to pour down harder, soaking him from head to toe.

Meanwhile his other best friend Sakura Haruno, a pretty girl with short vibrant pink hair, and crystal clear forest eyes was walking out of the hospital where she worked. She had decided to take the rest of the day off, in order to study some new medicine books her former teacher Tsunade the Hokage had brought by.

It was only 10 AM and the storm was getting so bad that she decided that studying at home was better than having to walk home late in the mud.

While Sakura was making up excuses in her head for taking a day off from work someone slammed into her causing her to fall to the ground.

When she got up and saw it was Naruto she was about to start screaming and pounding him to an orange pulp, but she quickly noticed his heavy breathing and broken look.

Instantly she was at his side screaming through the heavy sounds of the rain " What happened to you?!? Naruto!?! Naruto!!.

All of her screams of worry were lost on him though, for he no longer had the strength to listen. His last words before he blacked out into her un expecting arms were;

" I still love her"

End Chapter

* * *

**Hey I am so sorry it took me so long to update, I am going to try and update as often as possible now, Review please because I love reading your reviews! **


	9. Maybe I Don't Hate You

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto but it is a really great show/manga

Die For Me

Chapter Eight- Maybe I don't hate you.

* * *

"Where am I?" Was the first thought that came into Hinata's head, when she woke up in one of the most comfortable beds she had ever felt.

She opened her pale lavender eyes to reveal a cream colored room with nothing inside of it, except the very bed she laid on and one single dresser.

"What happened?" The unsuspecting Heiress said

"I carried you home" said the low and deep voice of Uchiha Sasuke.

"……"

"WAIT! UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!?" Hinata's mind seemed to snap into realization.

"What happened!!" she screamed. Yet before Sasuke could answer her, it all came back to her too quickly. She remembered her parting with Naruto, and his seemingly last affectionate words to her.

Her eyes were begging her to let the tears fall but she held them in. She would not cry in front of Sasuke, _again._

She heard Sasuke sigh and saw him leave the room.

Hinata looked over the side of the bed, only to notice a pillow and blanket on the floor.

"He gave up his bed and slept on the floor for me?" She thought, obviously shocked.

She was about to try and get out of bed when she looked down and noticed something was off.

She was wearing clothes.

That was just peachy and all but there was one little problem.

They were not hers, nor did she remember ever putting them on herself.

That could mean only one thing.

"SASUKE SAW ME NAKED!!!!! " Hinata cried out in agony

Why was it that Hinata always seemed to get completely out of nature and do things such as scream and reveal her true feelings when around Uchiha Sasuke?

Maybe she had done something horrendous in a past life? Or was it that Sasuke was just Lucifer in disguise sent out to torture her?

After she had screamed she was sure that she heard a distinctly loud crash downstairs.

"Must be my imagination" Was all Hinata thought and kept debating what could have caused her such a foul punishment.

After another 5 minutes Sasuke came in through the door.

Hinata smelled the air. She was just about to start screaming at Sasuke for seeing her naked but she decided to wait and ask him why he smelled distinctly of chicken soup first.

"I see the bowl of soup in your hands Sasuke, but how come _you_, yourself smell like chicken soup?" She asked, innocently cocking her head to the side.

Sasuke growled a bit and told her to look down.

His feet were wet and were splattered with tiny noodles all over! Not to mention they were red as hell.

Hinata tried hard to hold in her laughter. She really did.

Too bad it didn't work.

"AHAHAHAHA W-WHATT HAPPENE-DD TO Y-OUU" she managed to squeak out between her hysterical laughter. It was so strange and amusing seeing the infamous and stoic Sasuke with noodles all over his feet.

" Why you idiot! How dare you laugh at me! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT ANYWAY!" Sasuke screamed, getting angrier by the second.

Hinata saw how mad he got and calmed down a bit.

"How is it m-my fault?" She said, trying to hold the last of her giggles.

"You just HAD to scream like crazy when I was pouring the soup into the bowl, didn't you! "AHH, SASUKE SAW ME NAKEDD!" he mimicked.

"That doesn't sound anything like me" Hinata deadpanned.

"Do I look like I care?" Sasuke said gaining back most of his cold façade.

"Shit, I just showed emotion in front of her! What the hell!" Sasuke thought to himself.

"**Finally my little **_**girl **_**has done something write!" **squeaked Sasuke's inner self.

"Shut up you stupid tard." Sasuke said to his inner self (good thing it wasn't out loud this time)

Since Sasuke had calmed down a bit, and Hinata's giggles were down to a minimum he shoved the bowl of soup at her.

She just stared at him.

"Eat it, dumbass" said Sasuke coolly.

Hinata just continued to stare at him and the bowl.

"You got a problem?!" Sasuke said, getting agitated again.

"You made that for me?" Hinata said surprised, and a little touched.

"Yea, so what? I don't need your weak ass getting sick on me" said Sasuke with the littlest hint of a blush on his face.

Why was it so hard to hide his feelings from this girl?!

Sasuke was expecting to get stabbed or something by Hinata at his offensive reply.

Instead though she just took the bowl from him gently, and began to eat.

He stared at her for her weird behavior.

" It hurts to just be awake right now because of what happened with Naruto, but somehow, for some reason, being around Sasuke makes it a little bit easier to stand" Hinata thought to herself.

Then she quickly reminded herself that she did _not _have feelings of any sort for Sasuke.

Yet when she looked up and saw him trying to hide his look of curiosity as to what she thought of his food she couldn't help but smile widely.

Sasuke noticed Hinata had looked up and with a nice and pleasant smile she looked up at him and said "It's very good!" and kept eating.

Though it was a little gesture it really made his heart stop.

"Ugh what is going on with me" Sasuke thought in disgust.

"**My wittle Sasukekins is in lovee!!" **shouted his inner self.

"Yea ok, whatever"

As Hinata was eating and looked up at Sasuke's face which went from surprised, to pleased, to confused, and then finally to annoyed she felt a warm feeling in her chest that she hadn't felt for a while. Yet she ignored it completely.

The only thing she thought to herself though as she smiled a bit was "Maybe I don't hate you Sasuke Uchiha."

Even though her heart still hurt and her mind did not isolate itself from the thought of Naruto, she did not feel totally hopeless.

Too bad she had yet to realize the reason for her lack of deep depression.

As she was thinking all of this and having her deep moment of thought to herself she realized she had forgotten something.

"..."

" SASUKE, YOU SAW ME NAKED!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!!"

Sasuke gulped. He was _so _getting stabbed.

End Chapter.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I have decided to make them shorter so that I can update a bit more often. Naruto will be back in the next chapter. I really wanted Sasuke and Hinata to start getting somewhere in this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can! Please Read an Review, tell me what you think and if you have any constructive critisim it is more than welcome! Thank you!**


	10. Time Skip

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto but it is a really great show/manga

Die For Me

Chapter Nine- Time Skip

It has been two months since the last time I saw Naruto on that horrible day. Sasuke and I have come to tolerate each other well enough but I still long for Naruto at times.

My wedding is in one week.

I, Hyuuga Hinata will be Sasuke's bride in one week. Tall. Handsome and cold Sasuke. I don't really know how I feel about this.

At first it felt horrible to know I would be marrying somebody like Sasuke but now things are a bit different.

Our mutual silences are pleasant and training with him has been intense but profitable. He tried to kiss me but I felt that, that would be doing injustice to Naruto.

"I'll only kiss you when it becomes necessary" I said as I blushed crimson red

He seemed unaffected.

Sakura won't even look at either of us anymore. It upsets me but what can I do?

Was I the one to propose this marriage?

No!

Now it's time for mine and Sasuke's daily training. I just packed us both lunch so that we can eat in the middle.

As I walk into the training grounds I see Sasuke look more solemn than usual. Between the two of us I am usually the moping one, seeing as Naruto just won't get out of my thoughts.

He looks at me and says two quick words

"Fight Me"

Before I know it we are fighting for real. He isn't holding anything back and for some reason neither am I.

I take out all of my anger on him in every punch and kick. My long hair hitting him in the face as I move ay my top speed.

I know he is not the one to blame for this but as soon as he said those two words a storm was unleashed inside of me. For two months we had been living quietly beside each other, doing so much together. None of us have spoken one word about anything important.

I can see he is angry too. His kicks are getting harder, but he won't activate his sharingan. Fine, I don't need my Byakugan in this kind of fight.

This is just a raw hand to hand battle for dominance. Even we do not know what we are fighting for but we do it anyway. I give him a kick for every time he made me smile, every time he made me laugh by accident.

Every time he made me forget about Naruto, and everyone else in this world as I sat there trying to figure him out.

Every damn time that I looked into his dark whirlpool eyes and couldn't find myself able to look away.

I don't know what his motive is in this fight but at the moment I don't care.

I am too tired of pretending that these two past months have been boring hell. I am too tired to just keep lying to myself in general.

This man who is loved by so many will _not _be loved by me too.

No matter how angry I am or how strong I hit he still has me pinned to the ground in ten minutes. Looking into those damn eyes…

I have no chance of moving as he has me pinned by my arms, over my head. He is so close to me that his long bangs threaten to tickly my face.

Then finally, after what felt like centuries he whispers something to me.

"You win"

I thought he was a genius? Can't he obviously tell that I lost?

He sees my confused look and shakes his head.

"You can marry Naruto" was all he said as he backed off of me.

I looked at him in shock.

"What are you talking about?!' I said as I sat up quickly.

" Hinata you know how my goal is to kill my brother right?"

"Hai" I said unsure of where this was going.

"I'm going to fake my death and go in search of him Hinata, this way you can marry Naruto just like you wanted. There won't be an Uchiha Sasuke to stand In your way" he said with a grin.

That grin just would not reach his eyes.

Was he doing me a favor or himself?

It didn't matter right now. I should have been so happy, I could finally have what I had yearned for since I was a little girl.

Naruto.

For some reason though I did not feel ecstatic.

Being the fool that I am I simply looked at Sasuke and began to cry.

He mistook my tears for tears of happiness and grinned again.

I was about to stall him, tell him to wait while I thought things out when suddenly he gently brought my lips into a short, but passionate kiss.

When the kiss was over he kissed a tear on my face away and in a flash he was gone.

He gave me no time to say anything.

He left me cold, alone and confused.

Before he left all he said was

"Naruto knows the plan"

I didn't know what to do so all I did was lie down on the grass gently and cry my eyes out till I fell asleep.

I had shown my weakness again.

I tried to console myself with the fact that now Naruto and I would finally be together.

When I woke up, Naruto was there beside me.

Sasuke wasn't.


	11. The Wedding

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto but it is a really great show/manga

Die For Me

Chapter Nine- The Wedding

I woke up to find Naruto's sky blue eyes staring into my own eyes.

"Hinata Chan…" he said as he looked at me with a sad face

I looked at him in almost awe.

"You let him go, just like that, forever?" I said in awe as tears began to obstruct my vision once more.

Naruto looked even more upset then before and sighed, his usually sunny countenance gone.

'I didn't let him go Hinata-Chan, he just gave me no choice, he took off and left me _again! _He didn't even let me voice my opinion on it! Naruto said as he became angrier by the second. He clawed his fingers into the dirt ground under us as he tensed in anger.

Just looking at him I felt a pang go through my chest.

This was the person I had sold my heart to since I was a little girl, he had been there for me even when he knew nothing of my feelings, which was just the type of person that he was.

I sighed as I dried my tears and used my forefinger to lift his chin to my face.

I saw the tears in his eyes forming and I so badly wanted to make his pain go away, to make the pain festering inside both of us go away.

I looked into his glassy eyes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before embracing him like I never had before.

He was all I needed and I finally got the chance to be with him, I would not drown that chance in worthless tears. As he put his arms around me, our knees still brushing the grass, I assured myself that this was the man I was going to love forever.

Or was I?

Neither of us noticed the pink haired beauty, tears sliding down her cheeks as she watched us from behind the large oak tree.

(One Month Later)

Today was my wedding day.

Today I would become Hinata Uzumaki.

Once my father had found out about Sasuke's "death" he decided to let me marry the person of my choice as long as I left the clan.

That suited me just fine.

Ino was putting my hair up into an intricate hairstyle as I clutched the engagement ring that Sasuke had given me. It was on a silver chain looped around my neck. My real engagement ring was on my finger. A huge pink diamond set in platinum with baby pearls.

It reminded me of a certain someone else rather than myself, but I chose not to dwell on that.

Naruto was promised the title of Hokage in two years time and I sighed to myself.

Being the wife of the Hokage would probably be more draining than being the head of the Hyuuga clan.

I looked at my pale eyes in the mirror and managed to put a smile on my face, so that Ino wouldn't catch a glimpse of my inner turmoil. She was one of my bridesmaids after all. Sakura was my maid of honor for she had done a lot to help set up the wedding.

I got up just as Ino finished my hair and makeup and began to hear the music, indicating I should begin to walk down the aisle.

We were in a large and elaborate temple so one little sound bounced off the walls.

I came through the large wooden doors to be greeted by my father so that he could "give me away"

As I kept walking with my head up I began to wonder why I felt more dreadful than overjoyed.

I began to picture a smiling Naruto, the man I had always loved but that image soon changed to a pouting and blushing dark haired figure.

Sasuke.

No matter how hard I tried I could not forget him. The stoic kindness he had only shared with me, the thoughtfulness, and determination that would make anyone melt. He had showed me a side of him he had shown nobody else. I didn't think I deserved it but I realized something else.

I had fallen in love with him anyway.

I loved Sasuke Uchiha.

I loved him!

I finally reached Naruto as my father let go of me and my eyes widened.

I looked at Naruto and was surprised to see he had a similar look of dread on his face.

This was not the way things were supposed to be.

The Shinto priest began to recite the wedding vows.

Suddenly I looked at everyone in the room, especially Naruto and I knew this was not right.

"Stop!" I screamed frantically.

The room became dead still.

"Hinata?" Naruto said wearily.

"I c-can't do this" I squeaked out

I turned to face the crowd of people before me.

"I-Im sorry, but I cannot do this, please forgive me for wasting everyone's time" and then I finally looked at Naruto

The wonderful boy I had adored so much as a girl had grown into a fine man.

Yet unfortunately this man was not the one for me.

I lifted a shaky hand to his face and looked at him with moist eyes.

'This isn't right" I told him firmly

He looked down for a second but then said

"I know"

Now that was the biggest relief I've had in a while.

"You'll always be special to me you know" I said with a small smile forming on my face

"I'll never stop protecting you with all I have" he said with the slightest hint of a grin.

We both turned to face the crowd, hand in hand and said with light smiles

"We are sorry but there will be no wedding here today"

As we said this I looked at Sakura and how she gazed at Naruto.

Finally I realized.

She _loved _him. I glanced at my enagement ring and at the pink haired beauty. For some reason I had a feeling Naruto loved her too, even if he himself didn't know it.

He always was oblivious to the important things around him.

I walked down to her and asked her, in front of the whole crowed of all our friends

"Do you love him?" she looked at me in shock but could say nothing.

I looked at Naruto.

"I think her silence means yes"

Naruto looked at me shocked and then at Sakura.

He stared at her for a few minutes before his face softened a bit.

I gently slipped the pink ring off of my finger and put it into her hand.

"This was meant for you far more than it ever was for me' I said, feeling no uneasiness whatsoever.

Now this felt truly right.

All three of us were smiling at one another when suddenly an out of breath chunnin rushed in through the doors.

"Sasuke Uchiha is engaged in a battle with Itachi Uchiha 20 miles West of Konoha! Both are severely injured! He managed to scream before he fainted on the spot.

I gasped and realized that now was the time Sasuke needed me more than ever.

"Sakura, unzip me" I said, with determination lacing my voice

She looked confused and distressed but did it only to reveal my ninja outfit underneath.

Neji Ni came up to me and handed me my Konoha headband which I proceeded to tie around my forehead as he whispered "Go get him"

I looked at Sakura and Naruto and said

"I'm leaving"

They looked at me then at each other and said "Us too" as they slipped out of their own traditional garb. I quickly exchanged sandals with the fainted Chunnin.

"Wait for me Sasuke" I whispered to myself as we pushed passed the temple doors and took off.

The End.


End file.
